Adhesive compositions have a solidification temperature which is a key parameter that can affect the utility of the adhesive composition for a given application. If the adhesive composition solidifies too quickly, its ability to form a meaningful adhesive bond will be affected. On the other hand, if the adhesive composition solidifies too slowly, there may be insufficient bond strength for further processing steps of the bonded component.
The art recognizes the need for adhesive compositions with reduced solidification time, and which maintain suitable adhesive properties.